Mistakes Are Always Good
by Frogs-N-Achemists
Summary: Just a roleplay turned into a fanfiction. Rated M for sex and what not. KeroKuru and stuff.
1. The Fanfic

**Mistakes Are Always Good**

* * *

Keroro was walking around Kululu's lab. He was looking around for something to help his invasion. It's been a long time and he was still unsuccessful. Kululu was sneaking behind him, about to play a small joke. When Keroro found Kululu's computers, Kululu sprang up and laughed terrifyingly, "KU KU KUU!"

Keroro jumped up and fell face first. He turned around and saw Kululu giggling to himself. Keroro got back up and asked him if he had any guns he could use. Kululu agreed and ran to a small box of useable gadgets and devices. Kululu pulled out a realistic, toy gun and Keroro had thought it was real. Kululu quickly pointed it to his head and shot it, but all that came out was a flag that had "BOOM" on it. Keroro backed up quickly and growled softly. "No, No, NO! I want a love-ray-gun-thingy!" Keroro ordered the Sargent Major. Kululu nodded and digged around the box some more. Luckily, he had found a heart-shaped gun, which he thought could make a subject love another if both of them were shot before 10 seconds have passed by after the first subject was shot. Either that or it controlled heart rate.

"Found one, Sargent!" Kululu shouted. He got back up, and handed it to Keroro. "Try it out on who you desire~" Keroro took the gun, and gave it back to him. "Geero Gero Gero! Can you try it on Natsumi and make her fall in love with a sweet potato?" Kululu walked over to his chair and laid back. "You wanted the gun, you have it. What, The leader can't even shoot a gun~?" Keroro stared at him for a bit, then he was on his way. Kululu followed behind his back.

Keroro walked into the kitchen and saw Natsumi there. A bowl of sweet potatos were near her, on the counter, ironically. "Gero, gero, gero..." Keroro aims and shoots Natsumi, then the bowl of sweet potatos. A cloud of pink smoke appears, and as it fades, They both see Natumi kissing each potato, one by one. Kululu blinked behind his glasses and smirked. "Well, this thing isn't junk, after all~ Ku ku ku..." Keroro strung out a line of laughter, causing him to click the gun trigger. The love ray had hit Keroro, then a mirror, and then Kululu. Pink smoke appeared once again.

As it cleared once more, the smoke showed a lustful Keroro, and he spoke, "Kulu...chan..." Kululu looked at him with sleepy eyes, and responded, "K...Keroro..."

"Kulu déjame follarte tan duro esta noche" Keroro told him in Spanish words, as he ran his fingers across Kululu's slit. He blushed and softly, shakily exhaled. "Ahhh te quiero kulu y sólo quiero poner mi polla mancha en el culo apretado" Keroro spoke again as his warm breath pushes against Kululu's quavering ones. Kululu couldn't understand what Keroro said, but he took a quess answer. "I can tell...you do..."

Keroro smirks as he picks Kululu up in a bridal style and runs to his bedroom. Kululu smiled and acted along with him. "Take me away~!" He said as he was being carried away. As they arrived his bedroom, Keroro replies to Kululu. "Sí mi sexo swirly." Keroro told him as he laid him on his bed. Kululu sat up and breathed shakily again, but it stopped once in a while. Keroro leans down, nipping at Kululu's neck and gently pushes his down. Kululu responded by lifting his head a bit, allowing him to continue as he was being pushed down. Keroro's breath his Kululu's ear and he whispers, "Kulu mi curry dulce déjame quitarte tu virginity esta noche y lo convierten en el mejor sexo que he tenido." Kululu actually understood certain parts of that sentence and responded the best he could. "It...will be the best...my sweet star..." He softly whispered back.

Keroro suddenly pressed his soft lips against Kululu's, trying to push his tounge between the other's teeth. Kululu figured that out and seperated them, which he rarely did. He cooperated with the kiss, trying to be gentle. Keroro let his tounge move around inside of Kululu's mouth, gliding andlicking the roof and sides. As that occurred, Keroro suddenly lodged 2 fingers deeply inside of Kululu's rear. Kululu quickly seperated the kiss from such sudden pleasure and he moaned, having a rose red face. Keroro was erected at this point, and as he pulled his fingers out of Kululu, He positioned his member at the other's entrance. Kululu shakily exhaled once more and awaited Keroro to thrust into him. "¿Estás listo mi dulce?" Keroro asked Kululu, and he responded with a slight nod. Kululu was panting and he was already sweating a bit. He felt nervous yet anxious.

Keroro had a naughty smirk on his face and he finally pushed his hard member inside of Kululu. He grunted as he thrusted forward, in and out, making the bed rock. Kululu moaned loudly in response, grabbing the bedsheet as tight as he could, leaving hsi mouth wide open. Kululu looked down at Keroro's member, inserting and exiting his entrance. He found his own dick coax out, and he gripped the bedsheets tighter, each time Keroro entered him. Keroro's green hand wraps around Kululu's petite member and he gave it several pumps while he continued to thrust into him. Kululu's moans, voice, and breaths shake and he gripped his teeth together. "Ngh...!" He sounded.

A pressure was building up inside of Keroro, and before long, the pressure was releived when his sweet, warm fluids were released inside of Kululu. Kululu felt Keroro releive himself and Kululu released the bed covers, and he decided to relax for a second, until he realized that he, too, had a pressure bluit uo inside of him too. He didn't realize it, despite all the pleasure surrounding him. Kululu had came as well, and he leaned back, panted several times, trying to control his breath. Keroro wiped his brow and he pulled out of Kululu. As soon as Kululu had stopped, he fell back, wiped his head from the sweat that was on it, and smiled lustfully. He told Keroro, "I really love you..." Keroro responded, "Yo también mi pastel de curry dulce." and Keroro laid down too, close to Kululu's side. Kululu started to snuggle with Keroro and as they closed their eyes, Kululu whispered his last words before he drifted off to sleep, "I love you."

* * *

_So, this was basically a Roleplay with me and Street-Artist Putata on Tumblr through skype. Yes, it does skip right to the fucking sex, but hey, it was a roleplay, so I couldn't get any fitting ideas before that part just by myself. I will post the actual roleplay in another chapter, not really a chapter though. GK457, OUT!_


	2. The Roleplay

[11/14/2012 10:03:26 PM] Putata: gero  
[11/14/2012 10:03:40 PM] GK457: ku ku  
[11/14/2012 10:04:56 PM] Putata: GERORORR  
[11/14/2012 10:05:17 PM] GK457: KUU KU KUKU  
[11/14/2012 10:05:29 PM] Putata: STOP IT KULULU  
[11/14/2012 10:05:47 PM] GK457: okay _  
[11/14/2012 10:07:20 PM] Putata: good major  
[11/14/2012 10:07:31 PM] Putata: now i need something for the invasion  
[11/14/2012 10:08:27 PM] GK457: *walks to lab and bring back a gun* *shoots it and a flag come out saying "bam"* Here you go, sargent. u  
[11/14/2012 10:10:54 PM] Putata: *jumps slightly* "GERO"..."No i want like a love ray gun thingy"  
[11/14/2012 10:12:32 PM] GK457: *digs around his supplies and find a heart shaped gun* I think this is one. either that or it controls heart rates~ Try it out on who you desire  
[11/14/2012 10:13:27 PM] Putata: "gero gero gero try it on natsumi and make her fall in love with a sweet potato"  
[11/14/2012 10:15:23 PM] GK457: *lays back on a chair* You wanted the gun, you have it~ Don't make me take it back, sargent.  
[11/14/2012 10:15:57 PM] Putata: "..." he takes the gun and walks out  
[11/14/2012 10:16:11 PM] GK457: *follows him* ku ku ku ku  
[11/14/2012 10:16:29 PM] GK457: I wanna see results for adjustments~  
[11/14/2012 10:18:08 PM] Putata: Keroro walks out to see Natumi in the kitchen ironically with a bowl of sweet potatos near by "gero gero gero" *shots the sweet potatos then natsumi...theirs a big puff of smoke*  
[11/14/2012 10:20:15 PM] Putata: the puff clears showing natsumi kissing the sweet potatos  
[11/14/2012 10:21:14 PM] GK457: *blinks and adjusts his glasses* Well it worked! Ku ku kuu~  
[11/14/2012 10:21:46 PM] Putata: "GERO GERO GERO" his laughing causes keroro the drop the gun trigger down and it ends up hitting him then a mirror ((IRONIC)) then the ray hits Kululu *puff of smoke*  
[11/14/2012 10:24:35 PM | Edited 10:24:43 PM] Putata: the smoke clears showing a lustful Keroro and he speaks "kulu...chan"  
[11/14/2012 10:25:30 PM | Edited 10:25:38 PM] GK457:  
[11/14/2012 10:29:20 PM] GK457: Kululu looked at Keroro with half closed eyes "...Keroro..."  
[11/14/2012 10:30:58 PM] Putata: "kulu déjame follarte tan duro esta noche" he spoke in spanish as he ran his finger across kululu's slit  
[11/14/2012 10:32:50 PM] GK457: He blushes and exhales shakily  
[11/14/2012 10:35:13 PM | Edited 10:37:19 PM] Putata: "ahhh te quiero kulu y sólo quiero poner mi polla mancha en el culo apretado" keroro says as his warm breath pushes out from his lip hitting kululu's quivering ones  
[11/14/2012 10:37:40 PM] GK457: Kululu cannot understand much of what he says, but goes with it anyways. "I can tell... you do..."  
[11/14/2012 10:40:12 PM] Putata: Keroro smirks as he picks kululu up bridal style and quickly runs him to his bedroom  
[11/14/2012 10:41:01 PM] GK457: Kululu snickers and acts like a bride. "Take me away my love~"  
[11/14/2012 10:42:48 PM] Putata: sí mi sexo swirly" keroro repllies as he places Kululu back first on the bed  
[11/14/2012 10:44:32 PM] GK457: Kululu sits up and smirks. He still breathes a little shakily, but stops once in a while  
[11/14/2012 10:46:18 PM] Putata: keroro leans down nipping at kululu's neck and pushes him down gently  
[11/14/2012 10:47:36 PM] GK457: He lifts his head, allowing him to nip him and push him down.  
[11/14/2012 10:48:50 PM] Putata: keroro's warm breath hits kululu's nonexitent ear and he whispers "kulu mi curry dulce déjame quitarte tu viginity esta noche y lo convierten en el mejor sexo que he tenido"  
[11/14/2012 10:51:06 PM] GK457: Kululu understands half of Keroro's sentence and nods slightly. "It will be the best, my sweet star." He whispers back softly.  
[11/14/2012 10:52:49 PM] Putata: keroro crashes his soft suculent lips onto kululu's while trying to push his tongue between kulu's teeth  
[11/14/2012 10:55:10 PM] GK457: Kululu seperates his teeth, which he never really did. He allowed it for that moment, and he cooperates with Keroro's kiss, trying to be gentle, but not too gentle.  
[11/14/2012 10:58:06 PM] Putata: Keroro's tongue danced and glided across the insides of kululu's mouth and while this occcured he pushed his fingers deep into kululu's ass  
[11/14/2012 11:01:10 PM] GK457: Kululu liked the feeling of Keroro, he kissed like he was a pro. But once he was deeply hit with the pleasure of Keroro's fingers inside of him, he seperated the kiss quickly and moaned, his face turning bright red.  
[11/14/2012 11:03:28 PM] Putata: keroro then proceeds to pull his fingers out as his now emerged giant green dick positioned itself at Kululu's entrance  
[11/14/2012 11:07:31 PM] GK457: Kululu gasps at the motion that will happen. He shuts his eyes, and pants softly.  
[11/14/2012 11:11:35 PM] Putata: "¿estás listo mi dulce" keroro says waiting for a response  
[11/14/2012 11:12:36 PM] GK457: Kululu responds "Yes, anytime you are, dear..."  
[11/14/2012 11:14:03 PM] Putata: keroro nods as he finally pushes his hard dick up kululu's ass  
[11/14/2012 11:14:09 PM] Putata: he grunts  
[11/14/2012 11:14:31 PM] Putata: as he thrusts forward  
[11/14/2012 11:14:36 PM] Putata: in and out  
[11/14/2012 11:16:33 PM] Putata: making the bed rock slightly  
[11/14/2012 11:16:47 PM] GK457: Kululu moans loudly, his hands grap the bedsheets and he opens his mouth to lets out his breath.  
[11/14/2012 11:18:08 PM] Putata: Keroro continues the thrusting as he tries to coax Kululu's own member to come out of its secret base  
[11/14/2012 11:20:38 PM] GK457: Kululu looks down to Keroro's member, inserting and coming out of his entrance. He find himself erecting his own as well, and he grips the bedsheets tighter each of Keroro's thrusts  
[11/14/2012 11:24:05 PM] Putata: keroro's green hand wraps around Kululu's petite member and gives it several pumps as he continued to thrust him  
[11/14/2012 11:26:46 PM] GK457: Kululu's voice and breathing shakes as he tries to stay in the pleasure zone. "Ngh..." He grinds his teeth together, and he enjoys the feeling that Keroro gives to him.  
[11/14/2012 11:30:44 PM] Putata: a pressure begins to build up and finally is realived once keroro's sweet warm fluids are released into kululu  
[11/14/2012 11:33:46 PM] GK457: Kululu feels the release and releases the bed covers, releasing his own fluids without trying to hold back. He leans back and gasps several times, trying to breathe normally.  
[11/14/2012 11:39:44 PM] Putata: Keroro lets out several shaky breaths as he wipes off his brow and pulls out from kululu  
[11/14/2012 11:44:07 PM] GK457: Kululu falls back and holds his trembling legs, and smiles lustfully. "I love you~"  
[11/14/2012 11:45:01 PM] GK457: He stops his legs from shaking and wipes his forehead from sweat dripping from his face  
[11/14/2012 11:45:24 PM] Putata: yo también mi pastel de curry dulce" keroro replies as he lays closly at kululu's side  
[11/14/2012 11:54:04 PM] GK457: Kululu snuggles close to Keroro and holds him. He closes his eyes and tells him, "Thanks..."


End file.
